clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mail Banshee
The Mail Banshee is an annoying and extremely spastic spirit who haunts post offices all over Antarctica. She is by far one of the most frequent villains Daniel Specter fights, and definately the weakest and most annoying. Her scream, like any banshee (a subspecies of ghost that shrieks a lot), is peircing and immediantly recognizable. Background The Mail Banshee (real name Morgan Brien), when living, was a postal worker whose job was to paste the labels on boxes going out of the office. She was a very loud and clumsy penguin, and wasn't very pretty, either (folks called her an old hag). Her spasticness and tendancy to talk to herself and scream for no reason led her to infamy in her office. She died in a terrible accident on the job, getting her flipper caught in a sorting machine and squashed by the item's inner workings. Now, she forever haunts the postal service, screaming and acting spastic, much like in life, but with ghostly abilities added on. Involvement The Mail Banshee, as her name implies, is a banshee and is gifted with thepowers of her paranormal subspecies. Like all banshees, she forewarns a bad omen, though in most cases, her bad omen is a big, hefty bill to whoever she appears before. Her powers, in addition to the traditional banshee screach that shatters glass and/or scares creatures, also include the ability to levitate parcels, mail, envelopes, packages, and, on rare and powerful occasions (like Halloween, Pascal's Full Moon, or the Harvest Moon), she can possess mail trucks. Involvement with Daniel Specter The Mail Banshee is one of the most common villains Daniel frequents, and he basically has her defeated when he enters the room. Upon seeing Daniel, she typically announces her name, picks up a nearby parcel, and flings it at him, normally screaching in the process. Windows shatter in many an occasion. Upon her defeat, Daniel has her captured and re-released back through the Spect Entryway, though she always returns. On a side note, Josh Spect usually recieves a hefty bill after the Mail Banshee fights Daniel. Appearence She, as in life, is an "ugly old hag" (also a banshee trait). She is a pale green in color with red eyes. The Mail Banshee still wears her mailworker uniform of blue overalls, a small flag patch, and a white undershirt (plus a hat), and has ragged black hair with major split ends. Quotes * I AM THE MAIL BANSHEE! '''BEWARE'!!'' :When levitaing a box: * NOW, PREPARE TO BE INJURED BY THE... (reads label) ...ENVELOPE CONTAINING THE OVERDUE TAXES OF KING TRISKELLE WATERDOUSE OF FREEZELAND! *Does me getting stuck in the mailbox make me look fat? :Hiding *I AM NOT HERE AT THE MOMENT, THERE IS NOT A MAIL BANSHEE IN THE AREA. PLEASE FLY AWAY NOW. *''BEWARE! *NOW, FACE MY TERRIBLE SCREACH! ''BBBBEEEEEWWWWWWWAAAAARRRRREEEEEEE!! ---- Mail Banshee pops out of a stranger's mailbox. Mail Banshee: (screaches) BEEEEWWWWAAAAARRRREEEE!! Penguin: OH NO... MA'AM, PLEASE DON'T TELL ME A MEMBER OF MY FAMILY IS GOING TO DIE!! Mail Banshee: ...umm... no... I WAS GOING TO WARNETH THEE OF THE FORTHCOMING TAX INCREASE ON YOUR MORTGAGE PAYMENT! BEWARE! {Mail Banshee retreats into the mailbox from which she came) Penguin: AAAAAAHHHHHH!!! ---- Trivia *Unlike most banshees, the Mail Banshee is unable to shapeshift into crows, skuas, weasels (whatever those are), laundromat workers, or beautiful penguins, giving her a major disadvantage when trying to blend in or hide. *The Mail Banshee's speaking voice is annoyingly high-pitched. It sounds a lot like a human teenaged girl's voice. *Daniel enjoys taking out any sort of anger or depression he is feeling on the annoying Mail Banshee. *She appears before High Penguins more than any other species of penguin. See also * Daniel Specter Category:Characters Category:Penguins Category:Villains Category:Halloween Category:ghosts